Messaging platforms such as electronic mail (email) services, instant messaging services, and social network messaging applications allow users to exchange information through messages. Information conveyed in messages often prompts a recipient to carry out follow-up actions such as adding a task to a task list, or saving the file to a particular location. Typically, these follow-up actions must be manually performed by the user using tools, applications, and other services that are external to the messaging platform. As a result, users' productivity is decreased and time is wasted because the users must constantly toggle back and forth between multiple different tools and multiple different message platforms.